


Slow and Steady

by darkqueen_25



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, idk how to tag this it's just pure smut, rly nothing it's just handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkqueen_25/pseuds/darkqueen_25
Summary: It’s a slow process, breaking Yuta down, but Jaehyun has all the patience in the world.





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first damn thing i'm posting on ao4, and the first fic to break my hiatus, and it's damn smut. jfc

It’s a slow process, breaking Yuta down, but Jaehyun has all the patience in the world.

How could he not? There Yuta was, sprawled out in front of him, tears building up in his wide eyes, streaming down his flushed cheeks, and mixing with the sweat on his neck. Jaehyun had front-row seats to watch just how much Yuta’s Adam’s apple trembled as he moaned, how quickly his chest rose and fell as he panted for breath, how his arms strained above his head as they fought for freedom against the handcuffs pining him down.

Oh yes, Jaehyun could watch this for centuries.

He leaned in, letting his hips follow his head as the movement pushes him further into Yuta’s willing body. He had no idea how long he’d been doing this—slowly rocking in and out, letting Yuta feel every inch of his cock pull and push at his walls. He didn’t know how long he had kept them there, losing themselves in the filth of cum, spit, and lube until nothing in the damn room was dry. And frankly, he didn’t care. Time could go jump out a window. All that mattered was Yuta, Yuta, Yuta.

If only Yuta’d agree with him.

“Y-you…” he gritted out between clenched teeth, trying to hold back more moans as though Jaehyun hadn’t heard it all already. “You’re such an asshol— _ah!_ ”

Jaehyun clicked his tongue in mock disappoint, flicking Yuta’s swollen nipple once more to show his mock disappointment, grinning as it drew another cry. “That’s not a very nice thing to say, hyung.”

He knew what Yuta wanted. He knew Yuta had had enough, wanted so desperately to be given it hard, rough, fast, just as he always liked it. But Jaehyun was the opposite. He always wanted to take his time—a precious resource they rarely had in their busy lives. He wanted to take everything slowly, so that he could see all the tiny expressions, all the small movements Yuta made as he was drawn out taut in overwhelming pleasure.

Like how Yuta’s eyes rolled not just back, but also slightly to the right when Jaehyun made him cum just by playing with his nipples. Or how his knees reflexively tried to come together when he came into Jaehyun’s mouth later. Or how his cock twitched pathetically compared to his spasming hole when he came from four of Jaehyun’s fingers lodged inside him.

In hindsight, most of the fluid on their bed was probably just Yuta’s.

“…ease,” Yuta muttered out, and Jaehyun snapped his head down. Had he heard correctly? “’s too much, Jae, need you.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun asked, gulping a little.

When Yuta didn’t say anything more, he stilled his hips completely, licking his lips when Yuta thrashed desperately.

“Please, fuckin please!” he wailed, arching his back off the bed to fight against his restraints pathetically. “Can’t take anymore, need you to ruin me, please, please, fuck me ‘til I can’t see straight and the only thing I feel is your dick. God please, I’ll do whatever, just fucking fuck me, please!”

Nakamoto Yuta did not beg. He was too old for it, he claimed, and it was damaging to his pride. Kids like Jaehyun were supposed to listen to him, so he said.

Yet here he was, Jaehyun’s perfect little minx sobbing as he pleas for more. A new onslaught of tears hit Yuta’s eyes as he barely managed to get out all his begging through his crying and hiccupping. He looked positively ruined like this, all worked up and even embarrassed but still so earnest and wanting at the same time.

God, maybe Jaehyun was more of a sadist than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway hope u enjoyed  
> probs gonna write more yuta fics in the future  
> so watch out for that


End file.
